Ashley did 19 fewer push-ups than Daniel in the morning. Daniel did 51 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ashley do?
Daniel did 51 push-ups, and Ashley did 19 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $51 - 19$ push-ups. He did $51 - 19 = 32$ push-ups.